


白玫瑰

by Aadmirer



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Summary: 慎入！！！！！前篇红玫瑰的（sjb）后续





	白玫瑰

　　他消失了，不论是那道身影还是在售的所有影像，都不见了。没有人知道这个在业界风头正盛的艳星去了哪。

　　直到，电视媒体他们报道了B市集团新上任的富家公子，他好好地坐在席中，任由台下蜂聚的记者，提出各种问题。一套银白色西装，完美勾勒出他的气质，秀白的五指捏着手里的扩音麦，他回答问题的时候，不徐不疾，嘴角的笑没落下过，至于内容，言之有物，可敷衍过去的地方也答得认真，的确是富养出来接受了最好教育的少爷。

　　“少爷，贵公子？”集团写字楼的最中间，传闻退位了的大哥，看着荧幕上站起来鞠躬的银白色的身影，嘲讽着，“他也配……”

　　集团里的大公子，出了事故，双腿残废，现在只能乖乖呆在轮椅上，昂头去看他这个流落在外被寻回的弟弟在媒体会上抢走本该属于他的光彩。

　　一旁的男秘书撇了撇嘴，同样瞧不起这个不过是运气比他好了些的小少爷，没等他说什么，办公室的大门便被拉开，集团真正的主事人老总裁已经拉着他长相姣好的弟弟进来了。偌大的空间里，还残留着被暴怒操控着砸下的摆件，老总裁使了个眼神，便有人动作极快地收拾好一切豪门里不该有的龌龊景象，而他只需要和蔼慈祥地吩咐两兄弟好好相处，让弟弟和有丰富管理经验的哥哥学习学习。

　　管理集团，也包括管理这个好不容易回到家里的弟弟。他甚至不知道这个便宜弟弟是不是和他有着一母同胞的血脉亲人，但不妨碍他厌恶他，厌恶他这个成年了的好弟弟之前在哪儿就业，有着怎样龌龊不堪的过往。

　　怎么有资格穿上这样纯洁又美好的银白色，还端着一副无辜的表情，低眉顺眼，像极了一只羊羔，偏偏他有着那么成熟的身体。大哥还沉浸在愤怒之中，胸口仍不平地起伏喘着粗气，他想，那些被找到的色情碟片，不知廉耻的姿势，大张的双腿间流个不停的水。一想到那两个都会出水的骚穴，一想到这个外表清纯实则淫荡得不行的弟弟会被利用着去嫁给哪个花花公子，继续被肏穴甚至怀孕的命运。

　　在他被怒火烧得失去理智的时候，他的弟弟脱掉那套精致西装，解开袖口纽扣，一层一点细致地卷好，露出白皙的手腕和更白的手臂。

　　“与其让别人享受，为什么不让我这个做哥哥的先爽一把。我的好弟弟不会拒绝哥哥，是不是？”他显然还记着今天出席媒体会之前，这个哥哥为他系着领带，提点一切可能出现的问题时候的戏语。

　　哥哥的两腿成了摆设，但他的性器官上的神经显然没有受到损伤，被弟弟握住的时候，粗大的龟头还抽动几下，铃口激动地吐出些粘液。他低头便能看见自己的艳星弟弟熟练地张开嫣红的嘴唇把自己含了进去，热的口腔含住肉柱，灵巧的舌头打着转地舔过上面的青筋脉络，像嘬着棒棒糖或者抿着冰激凌一般地吮吸着这根阴茎。被弟弟拿捏住脆弱部位让哥哥有些慌张，行为粗暴，抵着弟弟柔软的发，便要将整个性器抵进小的湿热的口腔里。

　　被强逼着深喉，本该有些忙乱的美人或许是习惯了，一点也没惊到，大哥看着他深喉着吞咽下所有体液，滑动的小巧喉结，修长的嫩白的颈项，还有紧致窄小的嗓子眼。

　　他射了，喷射出的过多的体液让美人呛咳了几下，在他将喉结蠕动着拼命吞下的时候，大哥将自己的阴茎抽了出来，射到了弟弟漂亮的脸上，破坏了原本的清纯，仿佛又回到了拍摄艳情下流图册的时光。

　　浅白衬衫上也沾染上飞溅出来的一点精水，慢慢浸透轻薄的衣料，形成一小块精斑。弟弟仍然保持着跪坐的姿势，因为大哥坐在轮椅上，要想口交，必须这样弯下去，再加上，他认为这个弟弟只值得这样的待遇。

　　但他又吩咐着对方站起来，然后两腿分开跨坐到轮椅两边的靠手上，厚实的手掌直接覆上裆部的私处，棉质的不算薄的布料传递着体温，还有一点湿润。裤链被拉下，手指顺着缝隙往下，腿根间早已经濡湿了，全是腻人的蜜液，湿嗒嗒粘腻腻，指尖翻搅着，便刮起了丝丝缕缕。

　　紧接着便被拉到正主面前，宣告对方的淫浪，看看你给别人口交的时候，下面的洞就这么饥渴么，离了男人就不行。身体早就被作弄得时时刻刻需要精液了是吗。

　　所有的质问和淫亵的话，美人都照单全收，之前做艳星的时候，听过的下流话，在自己大哥的言语面前，几乎是碾压的。就算他是唯二的亲人，也伤害不了这颗才回归这个家一个星期都不到的心。

　　被大哥勒令滚下去的弟弟依旧低眉敛目，那些曾经出现在艳情影像里的惑人的尤物的表情统统消失不见，他满脸的脆弱伤情，明明就是被伤残暴怒的大哥不断伤害的单纯又心善的可怜又可爱的弟弟形象。

　　夜深了，在仅有一个父亲两个孩子的偌大别墅里，大哥刷着手里的平板，屏幕上正刷着屏的论坛讨论着今天的集团二公子，不断有人夸赞着他温文尔雅的气质和天生的好样貌，“XX真适合穿白色”不断出现在他的视线里，他忍不住嗤笑一声，老头子的眼光可不是盖的，那个弟弟的衣柜里可是一水的白色，就为了衬托那股天使气质。毕竟，这样才好，彻底摆脱过去那么艳丽的情色形象啊。

　　突然有一层楼上了一张图片，上面是他弟弟穿着红色西装踩着黑色尖头皮鞋的样子，隐约还看得见手臂间遮住的深V乳沟。大哥知道这套图片，至今还藏在他的硬盘里，所以，这张图之所以流出来，责任在他。谁让他忍不住想要羞辱这个便宜弟弟，偏偏对方又有这么不干净的过去，他滑着这套图给来探望他的好兄弟看。

　　对方也不臊，看了这些图，直说他有艳福了，这种妙人，舔着嘴唇就说哪天找个机会也尝尝，顺便要走了图片。他没当回事，现在却在这个论坛上看见了，他继续往下刷跟帖，有人表示这是双胞胎吧，气质截然不同啊，但脸基本上是完全一模一样啊，又有人说，这本杂志就是那些艳星上的啊，这种被人干的骚货和集团富家少爷能是一个人吗，但也有人不死心表示这怎么不可以是一个人，至少这图不是做出来的，两个人肯定有关系。

　　大哥看着又觉得怒火上头，特别是最后几个回复，直接意淫起来，连带着对今天那套银白色三件套也评头论足起来，不干不净地说着猥亵的话语。他连忙找了那个公子哥，警告对方不准再乱传，给别人看也不可以，又去删帖，追踪已保存了的图片，直接替换掉，才有精力想该如何管好这个弟弟。

　　他不得不承认，即使对方现在没有任何勾引人的主观想法，但他的艳星过去让他很难逃脱别人的觊觎，就算老头子给他设计了那么多纯白的衣服，可越是反差的妍丽越让这个圈子里的人难以忘记。就连他自己，他的好朋友舒二也想着肏他，就算未来这个能怀孕的弟弟嫁出去恐怕也不会得到任何尊重。

　　思虑着这些，迷迷糊糊地大哥也睡着了，只是他记得半夜时，旁边弟弟房间的细微响动声，左右还是他身体的一些事吧。

　　第二天，老总裁又下达了新的社交指令，他知道这天是自己大儿子他们那个二代圈的聚会，便让他带着弟弟去见见人，认认关系。但大哥却想到舒二嘴里说的要上自己的弟弟，他有些不爽，老总裁却不去管他们这些小辈之间的龃龉，他只知道要让自己的集团蒸蒸日上。

　　或许是怀揣着着对即将会发生的猥亵的愧疚，大哥给他选了显得幼齿点的一条浅蓝裤子，那上面染着可爱风的小鸭子印花，上衣则依旧是纯的白，贴着他白皙的皮肉，是两种色调的白，衬着他软嗒嗒的蓬松头发，玉雪堆出来一般。

　　大哥没说话，他的漂亮妹妹就把住他轮椅的两侧，推着他往门外走。大哥决定，从今天开始在心里承认她是自己的妹妹了，他不想把这个做不了主的脆弱小孩嫁出去了。

　　两个人一路无话，大哥想开口谈谈舒二那个潜在流氓，犹豫再犹豫也开不了口，他想，或许他可以阻拦，却忘了自己的腿已经废了。两个人到场以后，倒是迎来不少人欢迎，相比起不良于行的哥哥，干净又秀丽的弟弟被他们簇拥着。有他们在，今天舒二应该动不了手了。

　　大哥放下心之后便交际起来，没有人不给他这个面子，一时之间，宾主尽欢。等到他想要上二楼找叶家大哥的时候，却听到妹妹的喘息声和舒二无所谓的调笑声，是走廊尽头的客房。

　　妹妹原本打理得蓬软的发变得有些乱糟糟的，白色的单衣里却隆起一双大手的形状，犯下奸淫罪过的人还在掐捏虽然小但软软香香的乳房，嘴里念叨着要帮他把奶子揉大吸大，原本被扎进细腰里的衣摆被拉出来，松松垮垮堆在腰胯，印着小鸭子的裤子被褪下到一半，臀缝间能见到狰狞的紫黑色的阴茎，裹挟着晶莹的液体在红粉的肉穴里抽插。

　　水声和在舒二的威胁声里伴奏着，他说：“你喊什么啊，哥哥救你？你还不知道吗，你大哥把你卖给我了，否则我现在能把你肏得水流个不停吗？”妹妹呜咽着，眼泪簌簌地落，洁白的牙齿啮住下唇，不相信的样子。

　　他的反应把这个和他哥哥一样强壮的男人激怒了，玩风弄月习惯了的男人并没有继续下去，反倒是抽出了自己的阴茎，让被作弄得软绵绵的美人跨下地毯便差点软倒在地，他看见了门外的大哥。

　　“哥哥，救我……”他说这话的时候，浑身上下还是被男人糟践之后的气息，衣衫半退，没来得及穿戴好。还支着性器躺在床上的男人也看见了自己的兄弟，他步子跨得大，两步便逼近了没做多远的妹妹。

　　柔软的地毯也变成了寻欢作乐的场地，男人拽住妹妹细瘦的脚踝便将他拖回自己胯下，修长的裸腿还未收拢又被强逼开，仍湿润着的阴道再次被打开进入，龟头如同楔子一般楔进去，用力地冲撞着。妹妹只能在他身下婉转呻吟，娇嫩的软肉被对方摩擦得疼了，从喉咙里压出低低细细的哭音，凤眼哭出来一个深深的眼窝，他望着大哥，明白现在能阻止这一切的只有他。

　　“被我抓着脚踝就乖乖躺回我身下了，小美人鱼？当着你大哥的面被我上是不是更刺激？我都忘了你应该拍过比这个更过分的片子吧？”男人的话如同恶毒的咒语，也让妹妹更加悔恨听了他的话。

　　舒二在他们来的时候便瞧准了妹妹，故意让人把他们支开，又当着妹妹的面套近乎：“美人，你哥昨晚吩咐我今天好好照顾你呢，我和你哥年纪差不离，叫我一声哥，我护着你。”他听了便信以为真，周遭的一切都是那么陌生，眼前的人或许可以依赖。

　　大哥还坐在轮椅上，动也不动，妹妹的心便冷下去，耳边只剩下男人的嘲谑。“大少爷，他究竟是你弟弟还是妹妹啊？下面可还有女人的穴呢，我刚刚干进去呢，就哗哗流水让我往里操呢。”他只顾自己爽着，大手仍然捏着那截细瘦的脚踝，妹妹想，那儿应该是肿了泛起青来，痛得没了知觉。

　　“操，我要是射进你这个便宜弟弟的子宫里，他怀孕了，我娶他，让你做大舅怎么样？”男人越撞越猛，已经叩到了阴道深处的子宫口，阴茎跳动着，想要射精。妹妹听了却哭叫起来，“不要，不要射进去，我不要生你的小孩——”

　　但他被压在身下，怎么抵抗得过男人的意志，男人箍住他的腰，尽可能地埋进雌穴里，让精液流进能够孕育新生命的地方，等他发泄完，妹妹的腿根早已经泥泞一片，他自己的体液和对方的体液融作一团，娇嫩的肌肤和肉穴也被男人的性器和阴毛弄得红肿。

　　妹妹的眼睛哭过了，眼周起着红，被水洗得亮晶晶的眸子没有焦距地虚望着，男人却捏住他的下巴，说：“想告状我强奸你吗？自己摸摸下面的淫水，我还想告你勾引我呢。好好伺候你哥，下次来，还找你。”

　　他走得干脆，妹妹却还瘫软在地毯上，低着头，手沿着被精液射入而微隆起来的腹部向下，捞住了一手的淫水，他有些不解。

　　“明明已经摆脱了昨天，摆脱了过去被随意奸淫的日子，我已经不再是艳星，为什么还要来欺负我？上这样一副即便是强奸也会流出水来配合的身体，羞辱我会有快感吗？”大哥回答不上来，因为他自己也身处践踏的一环，他作恶，也纵然了别人作恶，纵然眼前的人与自己血脉相连。

　　“大哥说不出话，因为你也对这样的身体有欲望吧，找到我接我回来的你的父亲也是如此，昨晚，你听到我房间的动静了吧？那个老头子不中用，不过干了十分钟就不行了，就命令我自慰给他看。大哥的朋友们也知道我曾经做过什么吧，所以像今天这个男人一样，会来上我吗？”他说这话的时候冷静极了，“老头会让我去陪他的生意伙伴上床的，如果不巧怀了孕，对方需要，也许就要我九死一生地把孩子剖出来，不需要，我就得乖乖地吃药避免。我是什么，一个工具吗？”

　　大哥摇头，他知道，两个人的关系回不去了。索性，妹妹根本不需要他的回答，他只是有太多的疑问憋在心里需要发泄。大哥安静地留在原地，妹妹进了客房的浴室清理自己的身体。

　　花洒喷出热烫的水冲刷这具身体，红白交错的肌肤被水柱淋过，留下一大片一大片的红，原本还留有的些许白也被覆盖住，精液也随着水柱攀着光裸的腿往下流走，一切仿佛又回到了最初来的时候。

　　三个月过去，B市集团的主事人变成了才上任不久的小公子，但没人敢说任何闲话，因为，这位长相姣好的总裁喜欢白玫瑰和红玫瑰不假，但在他身上显示得更明显的是玫瑰的刺，而不是饱满娇嫩的花瓣。至于原本的老总裁则是中了风，与废了腿的大公子住到了同一个疗养院。时隔半个月，舒家排行老二的那位则是出了国，被勒令不准再回来，舒家只当没了这个儿子。


End file.
